Left and found
by Mosaki
Summary: There is a new vampire in town. And spike is head over heals for her.But what happens when angel interfere's? Or when spike learns her Shocking secret.Will spike have another heart break? ...
1. Chapter 1

Left and found

Chapter one

Her skin was so pale it was almost glowing.She wore a black jacket that showed her shoulders. it cut off at her belly and a purple shirt came down to her waste.below the the purple shirt was a long black skirt . Her hair was a hot pinkish coulor but you could see her black roots cleary indecating that it was dyed.If you were prone to bright colors then staring at her for to long would dearly hurt youre eyes as it is hurting mine right now.

She isnt harmless. And she didnt always have this how shouldI put this...exotic clothing. She didntalways were hair at would burn your eyes.And she never had skin so pale that it glowed.

She is a vampire She has a brother.She had a lover.This is her story.This is the Story of ashliegh.

(a.n) OMG THAT was so crappy

Okay Lets start at the begining.She has a famous brother You may have heard of him but for now we'll keep his identity secret.

Her name is ashliegh she was born october 23 1783.she had a ruff life her mother tried to eat her repeatedly but Her brother saved her. Time after time .She loved her brother dearly.But apparently He didnt love her all to much becuz wen she was 17. He left her and went on a killing rampage.He met 2 female vampires. And one was stupid enought to turn a broken hearted male named william into a vampire.

She never heard the were abouts of her brother after that.But ever since her mother was murdered (or rather slayed) shes been looking for him. And feeding apon humans running from poeple like slayers who want to kill her.

It is now the year 2005 november 2005 she is 206 years old or maybe it is 205 she's lost count she hasn't aged since she was 17. She just arrived L.A and if now standing infront of a huge Lawfirm She doesnt want to be here she was cought and brought here by a Charles Gunn ,but Charles Gunn Had just completed her life mission for her with out any of them knowing.

"Lets go " charles said grabbing her arms and taking her in

"GAWD OKAY EASE OFF THE ARMS" Ashliegh yelled.

Charles takes her to one of the prisons in the lawfirm then walks to Angel's office "hey caught anothor one of those naughty female vamps.this one goes by the name of ashliegh"

Angel nodded and rubbed his eyes "Um okay bring her in In about 2 hours I have to go to confrence"

"sure thing hey are you feeling are right you look alittle funny"

Angelnodded his head but instead said'all the sudden i have this huge headache but im fine"

Gunn left the room

2hours later.

Angels headached had worsened over the last 5minutes as one of the guards to Ashliegh out of her cell and was marching her into the conference.

Gunn came in and read her charges. "she's accounted for the murder of about 18 poeple inthe last 2 months in the L.A area. She shoplifted and Did countless deals with Demons.Get alod of this she in her life time has killed 18 slayers."

Spike was in the room as always "Well, Well 18 bloody slayers shes good I gotta meet this babe"

Angel shook his head briefly "Spike shut the fu--" just then the doors burst open

A guard dressed in black Said "Miss ashliegh Sir." and left the room. Quickly

Ashliegh stumbled in the room then turned around and yelled "Wait i didnt tell you the part were bob got arresteded! Hey yo---"

She was interupted by a Mug full of otters blood crash to the floor.

It was Angels.He mumbled with his pen.Then pushed a button on his phone and said "Harmony We need a cleaner down here"

The lady answered through the phone "sure thing boss"

Angel then looked up.and met the eyes off ashliegh.

Ashliegh stumbled up towards the desk.

"You...you..youre..." she mumbled slowly in shock

Angel nodded "yeah its me,and-"

"your way to cute to be Ceo of this dump" Ashliegh exclaimed

Angel gave a startled look.then afted a moment of thinking he sighed in relif and thought

"_good she doesnt remember who i am"_

_--End of chapter one-_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angel Gave the Rebellious stranger a warning and the next time she was caught that she would be delt with More Sirously."Oh come one if i had killed 18 slayers and fu-coo poeple I'd be dead right now and you know it!"spike objected.Angel ingored What spike said and turned to Ashliegh "I suggest you get out of this builing before i change my mind".Ashliegh Laughed and said "Yeah Yeah What every,Sir" And left.

Spike was doing a usual Round in the alleys. When he heard a man scream. It wasnt your average man-scream either it was a girlish squeal scream. He muffled a laugh.thinking it was just punks sneaking up and the poor nerd. But then he heard aloud crash and Went to see the the hell was going on. He Rounded the corner.He saw a man, in his early thirties or late 20perharpslaying on the ground of the alley and serveral Trash cans around him. Then his eyes fell ona woman .Wearing a a demin mini skirt , and a black tank.It was Ashliegh "And next time when You make a fucking deal with me honey keep your end of it" She then turned to spike "now how can i help you...Oh its you" she said cleary reconizing Spike "what the hell do you want"

"nice to see you again babe sorry about this but ima have to kill ya now"

"No thats against the rules"

"What the fuck are you talking about"

"you cant kill me unless i just killed him,and i didnt so shove"

"Listen .Babe.I dont have time for this now -"

"oh and im not in my vampire form sooo... you cant really do any thing"

Spike opened and closed his mouth Then finally said "fine! just go to you hut or something"

Ashliegh lookedbewildered

"youre joint you now your crib"

ashliegh smiled and leaned against the brick all that belonged to a club "your looking at it"

"You live in this alley?" spiked asked

Ashliegh rolled her eyes "No you Dumbass i live on the streets"

"oh well...well"

"Oh well...well" ashliegh said minicing spike " I must be leaving now i have another appoitment" She said walking away.

Spike alone in the alley way "I like her" he said after a minute and then walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

It had been a week and angel couldn't seem to get his mind off ashliegh.Some times he even doubted it was her.He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he harldy paid attention to any thing the others were saying.

"So I think we caught our southside demonic cult" wesley said "I traced the graffiti symbols on the walls and it turned out they are a ancient egyptain cult.I had gunn do some of his connections and we've found a simalr cult just like-"

"oh really thats..horrible have fred run an analys on the d.n.a"Angel answered

"excuse me"

Angel snapped Out of his daze."huh?"

"angel are you alright?" wesley asked "you seem a bit out of it today..matter of fact out of it all week"

"yeah-yeah im fine"

"are you sure"

"wesly im postive I was just thinking about what to do with the Cult"

Wesly gave angel a scepticale look. "right then" he said and turned to leave.

A kitty came up and rubbed it's slim brown body on ashlieghs leg. She looked down.Then kicked the cat away,and resumed walking down the wide abanddon street a few minutes later the same cat wallowed up to her and purred. Ashliegh peered down at the cat."Im touched no really i am but get away from me now!" The cat just cept on purring and rubbing against her leg."You poor stupid cat i'm amazed you havent died yet all out her in the big city and trusting every thing you see" and with that said she kicked the cat into the side of a dumpster. The cat meowed in pain.and then started to make sad little sounds as if were crying. It managed to get up and stagger to ashliegh again. "what the fuck is your problem you stupid cat you just dont learn Get the hell away from me" She kicked the poor cat into a brick wall,the cat didn't get up this time.Ashliegh laughed cruely.She then continued walking.But 10 mins later she stopped."we can play cat and mouse all die" she said. She then turned to her side and grabbed a black leather coat that held a mans body "Hey hey watch the coat!" then man said. it was spike.

"why are you following me" ashleigh asked

Spike stood there.Thinking of something to say "I wasnt following you i was just ..."

"exactally know your wasting my time please move"

"why so you could go kill more kitty's"

"Yes now move!"

Spike stepped out of her way.

when she was gone he kicked the wall "damnit" he hadnt felt this way since buffy.and buffy was a slayer.He could help her and kill vampires for her.This woman clearly wasnt buffy-like and didnt need help fighting bad because she was bad.

"Oh well there's still the slight chance she ..."

a.n My chapters are really short arnt they sigh


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She Hit the floor of spikes room. He tore her shirt off.They were behind a couch,the tv was on and she could here the late night tv show on.She rubbed her hand through spikes.He kissed he neck Passionatly.

"Oh gawd I love you so much" Spike huffed inbetween kisses.She laughed "Spike im almost sure your not the person who loves poeple"

Spike laughed "you dont know how wrong you are" he said rembering his days before he was a vampire.

Ashliegh gazed into his eyes."so you loved some one?" she asked snuggling into his arms.

"Yeah but thats old news babe" He answered trying not to wince because the pain of being rejected so many times before hurt.

"Aww poor baby" she said touching his jaw.

"yeah...exactly" Spike answered "so babe..you never told me your name"

"its...melony"

"melony well how much you want for this session."

"100 bucks"

"you got it"

A.n did you think he was with ashliegh? xD this chapter is an extra i had a Writers block so,yeah


End file.
